Methods of supporting access to information related to equipment (for example, an information appliance and/or the like) have been disclosed from before.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, in order to support access to data in instructions for handling equipment (hereafter called handling instructions), a QR Code R is attached to the equipment and that QR code is read by a camera-equipped mobile phone and/or the like. The camera-equipped mobile phone that reads the QR code converts the QR code into a URL and accesses the data of the handling instructions.